Who's next
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Buffy and Angel. In this story Angel and Buffy as have a daughter that Buffy doens't know about
1. Who's next 1

Title: Who's next 1/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

~J~

Angel was sitting down working on a file when Tiama walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Dad?"

He lifted up his head and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Could you please take me to the mall?" He looked at her and sighed knowing that just like her mother she would always win discussions like these.

"Come one, Dad, it's not light out side and these clothes of Aunt Cordelia's are defiantly out of style."

He laughed; she was so much like Buffy sometimes it was scary. He couldn't help but think back to when the Oracles first gave her to him. 

"Sure, Tiama as soon as you homework is done." As he heard him self say that he wanted to laugh, he had turned into a father against his own will.  

She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much!"

He only smiled and hugged her. 

We had been at the mall for an hour already and I hadn't found anything that I would want to be seen wearing in public. I could tell my father hated shopping with me because he had already growled like twenty times. He looked at his watch and growled, make that twenty-one. "Tiama we've been here for an hour, you need to hurry up and choose something." 

I muttered ok, ok. I started to go and try something on when my dad's cell phone rang.  He signaled for me to sit down and I did. He picked up the telephone, "Angel." "Cordelia, what's is it?'

As he started to talk, I felt a tug at my shirt. I turned around and saw a blond headed women calling my name and telling me to follow her. I got up and started to follow her because there was something about her that just seemed so familiar. I finally decided to ask who she was but all the came out was, "Mum?" She turned around and nodded. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I love her but she turned around and kept leading to where we were going. 

After I was off the telephone I turned around to tell Tiama why Cordelia called but she was not there. I looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found. I picked up my cell and called Cordelia. "Cordelia is Tiama there?" I knew I sounded like I was worried but the truth was I was. "Angel, she was supposed to be with you she isn't?" "No, she was but now she not. Look call me if she comes home." "Ok, Angel she'll show up." I hung up the phone and started searching every last part of the mall looking for my little girl.

~end of chapter 1~


	2. Who's next 2

Title: Who's next 2/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

~J~We finally got to the place, there were two people there and they looked at me like they knew me. I stood behind my mother like I was a sacred little child. I truly felt like one because these people were staring at me.  

Finally they spoke, "Tiama, it's been a long time since you've been here. It looks like you father has taken good care of you." 

I spoke, "Yooou knnnow myyy faatther?" 

They nodded their heads, "We know the Warrior very well. See we're the Oracles and you father does everything we ask him to do.  Now for the reason you here…"

I interrupted them, "Annd thhat isss whhat?"

The female one glared at me. "Slayer, please advise your daughter not to interrupt us."

 My mother turned to me, "Tiama, please listen to them and let them speak because they are here to help you."

I simply nodded my head. 

Then she begin to speak again, "Tiama, you are here because we want to tell you that you are going to be just what you mother is, a slayer."

I looked at her shocked. "Aaa slllayer?'

"Yes, a vampire slayer."

"buttt whyyy?"

"You will find out in time."

Then the male one spoke up, "You are not to tell your father of this news"

"Whhhy?"

"Because he doesn't need to know yet. If you were to tell him everything will be ruined. Do you understand?"

"Yesss"

"That's all, young slayer. We will call on you again soon."

They started to walk away and the next thing I knew my mother and I were outside of my house. She looked at me and I asked her, "Are you staying?"

"No, Tiama I have to go but I will see you again."

I didn't know what to say as I saw my mother walk away.

 ****

I walked into the office in a trance. Cordelia looked at me. "Where have you been?" I didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me but your father is really worried and to tell you the truth so was I. I've been here waiting to hear for him. You know I even had a date that I missed." I just kept staring into space. "Tiama, just sit down. I'm going to call Angel but a warning he'll be very mad." I sat down and waited for my father. 

I just got the call from Cordelia telling me about Tiama. I was so happy that she was found but I was still mad. What had made her leave like that? Tiama had never done that before. She knew better than that. I raised her better than that. Something was going on and I knew it. I just hope that it wasn't anything bad. I walked into the office and saw Tiama sitting down in the one of the chairs. As I walked in she looked up.  "Where have you been, Tia?" 

She just stood there and didn't answer me. "Are you going to tell me where you were or all you doing to just stand there?" 

"I can't tell you, dad. I promised them I won't."

"You promised who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Tiama! If ever want me to trust you again you better tell me!"

"I wish I could but I just can't"  

"You won't tell me who or where! Tiama go to you room! Now!"

As I heard myself scream at her I felt so bad but I was mad my own daughter wouldn't tell me where she was or why she was there. As soon as she left Cordelia looked at me, "did you have to be so hard on her, Angel?" 

I sat down in the chair. "I know but I was really sacred I had lost her."

"Well then tell her that. I think she'll understand."

I looked at her and she told me to go.

I got up and headed for Tiama's room. 

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number. It rang about five times before the answer machine picked up. "Hey its Buffy. I can't get to the phone now so leave a message at the beep." It beeped. "Hey I'm sorry I missed you this is Tia but you probably already knew that. Call me back please." 

As I hung up the phone my dad walked in. "What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, can I sit down?" Sure I moved over so he could sit on my bed.  "I wanted to say I was sorry for screaming at you."

I laughed. "It's a miracle. You actually apologized." 

He looked at me and smiled.  "I'll make sure not to make a habit of it."

I looked at him and decided to ask him about my mother. "Dad, why didn't you tell me my mother was the Slayer?" 

He just stared at me shocked.


	3. Who's next 3

Title: Who's next 3/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you don't recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

~J~

"Did Cordelia tell you?" 

I couldn't possibly tell him that my mother told me. "Yes, don't be mad at her though she didn't mean to. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I know I haven't but I don't know how to. I mean I know why I didn't tell you. It just your mother is a hard topic for me."

"I know dad, I understand. And I know you love her. I see the way you eyes light up whenever her name is mentioned. That's all I need to know. You don't have to explain the whole Slayer-Vampire relationship to me." 

He smiled. "You're right I do love her. But the real reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to become or even think about being a slayer. I don't want you to and I won't let you go through what your mother has gone through in her life." He looked at me hoping that I would understand what he was saying. "What's with all the questions about you mother any way?" 

I moved a little ask he asked me that. "Uh… I don't know. You just keep promising me that you're going to let me meet her and since I know you never will so… You know why don't we go this weekend please dad? I want to see her."

This time he was the one to move. "Uh… Tia..."

"Dad, come on I just want to meet her you don't have to tell who I am just let me meet her. Just do this one thing for me please."

"Tia…" I looked him in the eye pleading with him. "Ok. Now will you go to bed."

I got up and hugged and kissed him on the check. "Thank you! And of course I'll go to bed now. Good night Dad. I'll see you in the morning." 

He hugged. "Good night Tiama. I love you." He got up and walked to the door. "I love you too.

A load bagging on the hotel door woke me up. I walked out of my room still in my pajamas and I saw Dad walking towards the door in just his pajama pants. I grabbed one of his shirts and threw it at him. "Dad, put this on. I mean you won't want to scare whoever is at the door would you?" 

He took the shirt and growled at me and put it on. As I head for the door, he started to yell at me, "Tiama, don't answer that it may be a demon!" 

I laughed "Dad, I lived in this hotel long enough to know that demons and ghost don't use the door." As I head for the door again he screamed again. 

"Tiama, just let me answer the door, ok?" 

I backed away. "Ok, you're the parent." 

"You're right I am." He opened the door. There was a couple and they both had red head with a boy about my age that was also red headed. The girl had been crying. There was a black haired guy who was by himself. There was this old man and this blond guy. None of them looked too happy. 

As soon as the red headed girl saw my dad she ran to him and cried hysterically. "Oh, Angel." 

"It's ok, Willow. Just tell me what's wrong." 

"It's Buffy…" He looked her right in the eye and so did I.  "What about Buffy?" 

"Angel, she was murdered last week. We wanted to tell you sooner. We just didn't know how to tell you." 

As I heard the girl named "Willow" say that I started to cry.  "No!" 

My dad ran over to me. "Tiama, it's ok… Sweetheart, it's ok." 

But I knew it wasn't my mother was dead. "Everything is not ok, she's dead! Can't you accept that? She's dead, Dad!" I ran out of his arms and into my room. I couldn't stand to be crying in front of everyone.

As Tiama flew out of the room I wanted to go chase after her and tell her that how bad I felt about hearing that Buffy was dead but everyone was staring at me. 

Finally Xander spoke up, "So dead boy who was that?" 

I growled at him.  "That's my daughter, Tiama. And Xander don't call me dead boy!" 

They all looked at me. Oz spoke up; "You have a daughter? And where is the mother?"

"She's dead. " I decided to change the topic. "So speaking of kids. Who does the red head kid belong to?"

Willow spoke up. "This is Damon he's Oz and mine son."

I smiled. "So you and Oz finally got back together? We'll I'm glad to hear that. Congratulations Will, Oz."

They smiled. Then the door to the hotel swung up and Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn came running in through the door. "Angel big news." The looked around "Or maybe you already know." 

Cordelia looked at everyone and whispered to Xander. "Did yall tell him about Buffy?" I looked at her. 

Spike spoke up, "Cordelia he's not deaf, dead yes but not deaf." 

"Oh…"  

"Cordelia they told me. And before you ask I'm fine." She smiled.

Everyone was looking at Gunn. "Oh everyone this is Charles Gunn. Gunn this is Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz and…" I looked at where I thought Damon was. "Oh Willow, Oz where is your son?" 

Damon tried to find what room the girl had run to. He wanted to try to comfort her since everyone else seemed too busy to care. He finally heard crying coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He walked over to it and knocked on the door, hoping that she would let him in. As the door opened, he looked at her and could tell she had been crying. "What do you want?" 

"I came to talk to you about Buffy." 

She looked at him with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "You knew Buffy?"

"Of course, I knew you mother. She was like an aunt to me. Our mother's were best friends."

She looked at him shocked. "How did you know she was my mother?" 

"It's obvious. I mean you look like her and you act like her and you won't have gone of crying if she wasn't. Now can I come in?"

She nodded her head and he walked in. As he walked in he could tell that she was still staring at him, "Oh my name is Damon. And if I remember right you Tiama. Right?" She nodded. "Would you might if I asked you a question before I tell you about you mother?"

"Oh sure."

"Ok, I wanted to know what it's like to have unusual parents. You're the only other person I've ever meet that knows what it's like to have weird parents."

She laughed.  "I guess it's just something that I'm use to. Well I got a question what's it like to have a mother?"

I smiled. "I don't really know how to describe it. She just always there for me I guess. I don't really know what I would do if I didn't have her…" 

While Damon was talking, Tiama was watching him. She couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that she knew she liked. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. 

Damon could tell that Tiama wasn't listen to him any more. "Tiama? Hello Tiama?" She snapped out of it.

"What… oh were you saying something?" 

He laughed. "It wasn't that important any ways. So how about you tell me what it's like to have a Vampire as a father is? I only know what it's like to have a werewolf as a father and a witch as a mother."

She started to tell him about Angel but he was not really listening, he was too busy staring at her. She was so beautiful. All the sudden he just wanted to kiss her. He leaned into her and kissed her and she kissed him back. When they finally broke apart he looked at her and said, "That's wasn't the smartest thing to do was it?" 

"What are you talking about I thought it was a good idea?"  She looked at his sadly.

 "Not that I didn't like the kiss. It just that your father's a vampire right?" He looked at her worried.

"Yes, but he hadn't bitten any one in a very long time, so don't worry plus I would never let him do anything do." She smiled and they kissed again but she couldn't help but wonder how her dad would react.  

~end of chp 3~


	4. Who's next 4

Title: Who's next 4/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

As Angel walked into his room, he suddenly had tears running down his checks. He sat down on his bed and looked at the only picture of Buffy he had. He missed her so much and it was hard for him to accept that he would never see her again. He couldn't possibly understand why she had to die. She saved innocent people's life for heaven's sake. And she has to die. His heart yearned for her. All the sudden the room got really cold and he thought he heard someone whispering his name. The picture fell out his hands. "Buffy?" He thought he felt someone's hand on his check. He asked again. "Buffy?" The he felt what seemed like someone wiping his tears away from his face. "I know it's you Buffy." He sat quiet waiting for a response. He started to hear a whispering again, "I miss you Angel." 

"I miss you too Buffy." 

"Please don't cry…. Be strong…. Tiama needs you." 

"I know Buffy. I'm trying. I really am." 

"I know you are. I love you…." He thought he felt her kiss him. "Bye Angel."

 "Buffy… don't go." But it was too late. He could tell she was gone. The room was getting warm again and he started to feel tears falling down his checks and the taste of the salty tears in his mouth. And that is when he knew that there was no way that his he would ever forget her, his first and only love.

Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Spike, Wesley, Gunn and Giles were walking down the hotel looking for Damon. "I'm sure he's here some where's and it's not like anything could happen to him here." Cordelia said.

Wesley looked at her. "That's not entirely true…." She elbowed him and Oz glared at him.

Xander spoke up, "You know he might just be checking the place out and trying to pick which room he's going to stay in." He said hoping to cheer them up.

"Yeah, Cordelia where was Angel planning on us staying? He was rude enough to leave with out tell us where we were supposed to go." Spike said annoyed.

Willow glared at him. "There are more important things to worry about then where you are staying. Spike! In addition, give Angel a break. He's just found out the love of his life is dead and he's a little upset!" Spike shut up after that.

Oz called out his son's name again. "Damon! Damon!"

Damon was sitting on Tiama's bed making out with her again, when he heard his father call his name. "Tiama, that was my father. I have to go." 

She looked at him. "You sure you don't want to leave?"

He looked right back at her. "Believe me I don't want to leave but I have to before my parents find me in here." He smiled at her. "Good night." He kissed her again. 

"And a good night it is too." He smiled at her and walked out of her room. He found his parents around the corner. They were very glad to see him. He didn't realize that he had some of Tiama's lipstick smudged on him. Xander signaled to him to wipe his mouth and he did.  Cordelia noticed where he was coming from but she did not say a thing. She just smiled. She knew Angel was not going to like the fact of Tiama and Damon dating but she was just happy that Tiama had finally found someone else. 

Willow was the first one to ask where he'd been. He shrugged. "Just checking out this old hotel. It's pretty cool for an old place." 

Oz looked at him. "Next time just don't leave with out telling us ok? We're all really worried."

"I won't dad I promise. So have yall decide where we are staying?" 

Spike rolled his eyes. "We would have but you had to go off and gets your insane parents worried."

Damon looked at him. "You know it's good to know you care about me Uncle Spike. Well I want a room around the corner the rooms around there are nice."

Cordelia almost cracked up laughing. "Actually the rooms over here are better. Wesley will show you. I want to talk to Damon first about the rules that Angel has." He looked at her worried. 

"Ok, Wesley led the way.  I'll catch up with you guys later. I think I should hear these rules too. I won't want to break them and make dead boy mad." Everyone laughed. 

"Ok follow me." Willow, Oz, Spike, Gunn, Giles and Wesley headed off on their way. 

Once they were gone, Damon looked at Cordelia. "So what are these rules?" He seemed annoyed. 

"Well first and for most don't make out with his daughter with in 500 feet of him." Cordelia said

He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know you and your given me love advice. Why should I listen to you?"

Cordelia looked at him annoyed. "You're right you don't know me. But I would listen to what I have to say because I know how over protective Angel is of his only child and I also know what Angel can be like when he's a vampire and what he does to people. And also I'm very glad to see Tiama finally happy because she's like a daughter to me and I don't want to see her father's temper ruin her life because it will if yall aren't careful."

Then Xander spoke up. "Damon I would listen to her she knows what she talking about. She's a very smart girl. But if you don't want to listen to her then at least listen to me. I also know how bad Angel can be and I don't want to see you hurt and if you really care about his daughter then you will try to take care of her not get her in trouble. We're not saying that there is anything wrong with dating her it's just that we won't you to be careful that's all ok?"

Damon was finally smiling. "So how exactly do I see her without him seeing me?" He was looking at Cordelia now.

"Well with both of us helping you it shouldn't be that hard." She looked over at Xander. "Do you want to help?"

He smiled. "Anything for love." He looked over at Cordelia and Cordelia blushed but turned her head and walked over to Tiama's room to tell her the news.

After Willow and Oz got to their room and everyone had left, Willow looked at Oz. "Would you mind bring in everything by yourself? I want to go talk to Angel." 

He smiled. "I don't mind at all. I just hope he's ok because I know I wouldn't if I lost you."

She smiled back at him and gave him a small kiss on the check and whispered. "Neither would I."

Willow knocked on Angel's door. It was already half-cracked. "Angel?" She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed holding a picture of Buffy to his heart. She could tell he had been crying. When he heard her voice her turned to her. "Willow can you please leave me alone?"

His voice almost cracked when he said that. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Angel, you don't need to be alone right now. I know you're hurt and so am I. Right now the best thing you can do is not be alone." 

He looked at his old friend and knew that what she was saying was true. "Willow, you know what I want to do right now? I want to find what ever human or demon did this to her and kill him and then kill myself just so I can see her." 

She looked at him and felt so sorry for him but to lighten up the moment she said. "Well I only see one problem with that and that would be that you are already dead." She saw him smile.

"Oh Willow I've missed seeing you. You always knew how to make me smile. No wonder you and Buffy were best friends."

She smiled and sat down on the end of his bed. "I've missed you to Angel and so did Buffy. She's always loved you know that?"

He smiled back at her. "And I've always loved her. I just wish we could have been together. We could have been a family."

She looked at him shocked. "Who could have been a family?"

Angel tried to sneak out of it. "I meant that we could have gotten back together and Buffy could have been Tiama's step-mother."

She looked at him strangely knowing that there was something that he was not telling her. "I still can't believe that you are a father. When we're you human? I mean you had to be to conceive her right?"

He looked at her shocked and tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "Yes, I would have to be if she wasn't adopted. Her mother and I decided to adopt kids since I can't conceive kids. Most people don't always get kids that they automatically like but we were very like. In many ways."

Will smiled. "That so sweet. I'm very happy for you. I know that the mother is dead and it's probably hard for you to talk about her but what was her name?"

"Kate and before you ask she died in duty she was shot by this guy who was robbing a bank. She was trying to stop him but she was shot. She was a police officer." Angel looked at her hoping that she believe what he what he was saying.

She looked at him having trouble believing what he was saying and knowing that there was something, he was not telling her and that he probably would not ever tell her. She decided that whatever it was he would tell he when ever he was ready to.  "I'm sorry to hear that Angel. Look I am going to leave you alone but if you need to talk you know where to find me. Right?" She got up.

"Of course. Thanks for listening. It was a big help. And Willow it's good to see you again." He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Same here. I missed having you around. The group just was not the same when you left. Nothing was." She opened the door but before she left she turned around and said, "elle teame. (Which means she loves you in Spanish) who ever named you child Angel knew something." Then she closed the door. As the door closed, Angel felt the tears start to fall again.

Tiama was sitting on her bed thinking about the events of the last two days. In the last two days, she met her mother, she found out her mother was dead and she fell in love. Some how this had to all connect and make sense. She laid her head back on the pillow, and thought about her mother and the fact that she was dead. She was never going to get to really know her. Her father had always told her that she would get to meet her and that they would, some day be a family. She had made the same wish that she would have a normal family for as long as she could remember. "Why couldn't that have happened! All I wanted was to have a mother and father! That was all." She screamed up to the heavens. She grabbed one of her stuff animals and threw it across the room. She was staring up at the ceiling trying not to start crying but she could not help it. Her mother was dead and she never had gotten a chance to really meet her. She turned over and put her face into the pillow.  She did not even realize that someone had entered the room. All the sudden there was a hand on her. And she heard her voice. "Sweat heart, it's ok to cry." 

Tiama turned over and saw her mother sitting on her bed.  She backed away. "What are you doing here? You are dead. You can't be here." 

Buffy looked at her sadly. "You're father's dead and he's here isn't he?" 

Tiama nodded. "But that's because he's a vampire. But why are you here?"

 "That's right but I'm not here because of that I'm here because of you."

"Me, why me? You never saw me when you were alive so why now that you are dead do you want to see me?"

She smiled. "Because you're my little girl. In addition, because I never got to spend time with you when I was alive. And because I love you."

Tiama loved hearing her say that. "You love me? Really?"

Buffy laughed. "Why shouldn't I? You are my daughter."  

Tiama hugged her. "I love you too and I've been wanting to hear you say that forever." 

Buffy hugged her back and then got up. "Now we do have something else to talk about. You know about what the Oracles said?"

Tiama nodded and then got up too. "What did they mean when they said I would be a slayer were they serious?" 

"Very, and you want just be a slayer you will be the slayer." 

Tiama looked at her shocked. "The slayer? Like you? This is a joke right?" 

"No, this is defiantly is not a joke. The Oracles do not have much of a sense of humor. In addition, I am not the slayer any more because of me being dead and all. You are. In addition, you do not have much of a choice. Being called to be the slayer is an honor." She turned away from her.

"If it so much of an honor then why do you have s much trouble calling it that? Didn't being the slayer take away some freedom that you wanted. Like the freedom to love my father." She was next to her now, was now facing her, and could see she was crying. Tiama looked her right in the eyes. "I am not going to have the right to love whoever I want taken away from me. You shouldn't of had it taken away from you and neither should I."

Buffy looked at her daughter and tried to smile. "You have the will of your father and mine I can see that. In addition, yes there is some down side to being the slayer. However, if I were not the slayer then I would never have meet you father and you would never have been born. Please Tiama, at least think about it for me."

"I will. Just for you." However, before she could say the last words her mother was gone. She turned around and saw Cordelia standing there. 

"Who were you talking to?"

Tiama smiled. "Talking to? I was not talking to any one. There's no one here is there?"

Cordelia looked at her curiously. "No there isn't, but that doesn't mean that you weren't talking to someone. I've know you since you were 3-years old and I know better than to trust you especially just because I can't see what ever or whoever you are talking. Remember the demon that you hid in here?"

Tiama sighed. "Of course I remember that! How could I forget, I was grounded for like a year for that. And I was only six when that happen and I know better than to do that now."

"Oh you do so you aren't hiding anything or anyone from me right?" 

Tiama did not know what to say. "Well…."

Cordelia smiled. "That's what I thought. And just in case you were wondering I know about you and Damon and he knows I know and Xander and I are going to help yall hide from you father."

"Um thanks. And who's Xander again?" Tiama asked curiously because when she saw her aunt say his name her eyes light up. 

"Xander is an old friend and I know that tone and don't use it on me, young lady."

"What tone?" Tiama tried to say innocently.

"Oh, don't act so innocently. You use the same tone whenever you talk about Wesley and I. It's that, "my aunt's got a c rush" tone. And I'm not"

"So he's not even a crush?"

Cordelia laughed. "No, and you need to go bed."

Tiama smiled. "You're changing the subject. Why? Did you two kiss or something?"

"No! That is none of your business. We have been though this before. My love life is none of your business."

Tiama squealed. "So there is some "love" between you two! I knew it and if you can be involved in my love life then I can be involved in yours."

Cordelia sighed. "I'm the adult so I can be involved in you life. It is either your father or I. and last time I checked you father's is not the best person to get involved in this. And there is no use is there? You're not going to get this idea out of you head or you?" Tiama shook her head. "I didn't think so. You know you are and I hate to say this, more stubborn then both of your parents. And that is not a good thing." She looked at Tiama and could tell she had hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry."

Tiama looked at her. "For what?"

"For everything. For you not being able to met you mother, you not being able to have a mother and for the fact that you mother never got to see what a wonderful daughter she has." She was about to cry. 

"Aunt Cordelia, none of this is your fault. And I am fine. I promise you. I know you can tell when I'm lying and can't you see I'm not?"

"Yeah, you defiantly not lying. Um… Goodnight Tiama." She got up. And as she was about to turn out the lights Tiama said, "Good night, Aunt Cordelia. And just to tell you I have always had a mother, thanks to you. You might not have chosen to raise me but you did and I could not have gotten a better mother if I had hand picked you myself. I love you, Aunt Cordelia."

Cordelia had tears running down her checks. "And I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I love you, Tiama." She turned off the lights, closed the door, and cried. 

~end of chapter 4~


	5. Who's next 5

Title: Who's next 5/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks) Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I am putting this is up as my chapter 3 until I do write it. I am so sorry people.

Christen 

"Dad?" Tiama asked as she came down stairs and sat down on a stool. There was some food set out on the counter. Angel was sitting on the other side of the counter. "I guess Fred hasn't come here yet."

"What?" Angel asked as he turned around.

"There is still food here which means that Fred hasn't gotten here yet." Tiama said smiling.

Angel smiled. "No plus it's only five in the morning so she and Gunn are still asleep."

Tiama laughed. "Of course it's five in the morning."

"Yeah you've been getting up this early for years." Angel said as he took a sip of his blood.

"Hey dad?" Tiama asked as he turned around.

"What? I mean you must have some questions. Like who your mother really was…."

Tiama put her hands up. "I was going to ask you to pass me a muffin, but now that you brought it up."

Angel laughed. "Sorry I just assumed…"

"Two "I'm sorrys" in the last two days, it must be my birthday or something." She said smiling  

"Yeah well if I was you I'd keep these in memory because that will probably be the last time I say it to you again."

"Already done so how are you holding up?" Tiama asked concerned.

"I'm supposed to be the one concerned last time I checked." Angel said.

"We agreed a long time ago that this whole concerned thing is rare but it goes both ways remember?" Tiama asked with a smile.

"Right and now I'll never live that deal down, will I?"

"No never, any deal made over anything with peanut butter is sealed forever you know that." Tiama said laughing.

"You were eight at the time how do you remember that?" Angel asked confused. 

"The same way that you, Cordy, Fred, Gunn and Wesley remember the demon I hid in my room when I was six."

Angel laughed. "Not the same at all."

"Well this is a sight I never thought I'd see." Willow said as she came into the lobby.

"Oh what's that?" Angel asked.

"You laughing." Will said smiling. "You must be one special girl if you can get this vampire to stop brooding for even a second."

"I don't brood!" Angel said.

Tiama laughed. "Yeah well after awhile of hanging around me he had not choice but to lighten up."

"Well you deserve a metal for it." Will said as she looked at the food. "So can I have some?"

"You better get some before Fred and Gunn get here because she will devour it." Tiama said smiling.

"I heard that!" Fred said as she came in with Gunn.

"Tiama run for your life." Angel said as Fred came after her.

"She has it coming to her." Gunn said smiling.

"Uncle Xander, do you smell something?" Damon said as he tried to wake up Xander.

"Yeah I think it's burning rubber." Xander said as he started to wake up.

"I think it's Uncle Spike." Damon said smiling as he watched smoke coming off of Spike. "Should we wake him?"

"No let him feel the pain." Xander said smiling.

"What in the bloody…." Spike said as he woke up with a start.

"Good morning." Damon said smiling.

"Close the bloody blinds! Close the bloody blinds!" Spike screamed. 

Xander closed them. "Keep in mind I'm only doing this because I don't want you to wake up anyone else."

"Of course Angel has to give us a room with direct sunlight." Spike complained.

"Oh stop complaining. I opened the shades last night so I could see the moon." Damon said.

"Ok the kid gets it." Spike said as he came after him.

"Oh yeah what you going to do to me? Kill me with your evil glare? You can't touch me and you know it." Damon said smiling as he ran out of the room.

"So Cordelia are you actually working now?" Giles asked Cordelia as she and Wesley showed Giles the office.

"You sound so shocked about that." Cordelia said.

"Well the Cordelia Chase that I remember hated to work at all." Giles said.

"Yes I remember that, you were quite the brat." Wesley said.

"Wesley you aren't planning on living much longer are you? Because I may just have a problem with that." She said smiling.

"And the two of you still bicker well at least it's better than you two flirting." Giles said as he looked at some of the books.

"Flirting? What are you talking about? We never flirted." Wesley said.

"Oh give it up Wes, he was there he knows what happened." Cordelia said with a smile.


	6. Who's next 6

Title: Who's next 6/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks) 

"You are never going to be able to catch me!" Tiama screamed as she ran down the hall away from Fred.

"Xander, keep the loon away from me!" Damon said as he ran out of the room from Spike.

Neither one of them were looking where they were going because they ran into each other.

"Sorry." Tiama said getting up and reaching her hand out to Damon.

"My fault entirely, so what were you running from?"

"My Aunt Fred, I made a crack about how much food she eats and now she's after me. What about you?"

"I'm running from my Uncle Spike, I left the window open last night and well he got burned this morning. He's quite mad." Damon said smiling.

"Tiama?" Fred asked as she came down.

"Come in here." Tiama said as she pulled him into a room. "Now don't say a word until I say so."

"Ok." Damon said smiling.

"Tiama?" Fred said again but she could tell she was further away.

"I think she gave up on me being down here." Tiama said as she switched on the lights.

"So how many rooms are there in this place any way?" Damon asked.

"At last count 120."

"You counted them?" He asked shocked.

"Well I used to; when my dad wasn't looking, I would try to search every room and name it, you know act like there was something hiding from me. I never actually got to all them." 

"You must have been very bored."

"There aren't many people my age who has parents who will let them stay here. So I found ways to amuse myself."

"I know the feeling, all too well. Not many people came over to our house either not that my parents really would have let them any way."

"So what did you do for fun?" 

"I… and I know this is going to sound stupid but I read the books that my parents had over and joined a band. The book thing lasted longer, with the band thing people kept dying."

"So you're a book worm?"

"Internet, book worm yes. There was not much else to do. I think I'm the only one my age who knows everything there is to know about demons."

"You want to wager something here, cause I just might beat you there."

"Nah, don't have any money or anything worth losing. So is there any chance that I can get a tour of this hotel and you can tell me their names?" 

"If you prove you deserve to know."

"Oh and how can I do that?"

"You'll know when you do, you're getting there though." Tiama said smiling.

"So what are your plans for staying here?" Angel asked as Oz and Willow ate their breakfast.

 "Well we really don't have anything we have to rush back to. Except the funeral." Oz said.

"Right, is there any chance…"

"It'll be at night don't worry, we want you there." Willow said.

"Thanks, Will." 

"So is there any chance that we'll get maybe to work with your crew why we are here?" Oz asked.

"Well Giles, Wesley and Cordy are already working together, comparing notes I think. But we'd need to get a case first." Angel said.

"When did Cordelia become so I don't know… got a work ethic?" Willow asked.

"She needed money and this was the only way that a half-demon can really make money here quickly."

"Half-demon?" Willow asked shocked.

"Yeah I mean I know she's mean man, but half demon, that's harsh." Oz said shocked that Angel called her that.

"No, she literally is a half demon, ask her yourself." Angel said defensively.

"When did this happen?" Willow asked.

"This year, because of the visions she gets and if you're human you can't take them but a half-demon can. So Skip mad her a half-demon." 

"Who's Skip?" Will asked.

"Another long story, that's not really important." 

"We're going to be here for a long time, so let's hear it." Oz said.

"I didn't really realize there was this much activity in Los Angles." Giles said as he put all of the files down.

"Sunnydale is not the only place in the world with supernatural things going on. We stay busy as you can tell. Though I'd wish we had more breaks." Cordy said.

"Business brings money, I thought that you loved money." Giles said confused.

"Yeah but she's not so in love with the visions, she gets." Wesley said.

"You get vision since when?" Giles asked.

"Since Doyle died." Cordy said.

"Who was Doyle?" Giles asked.

"He was of the people who worked here, now stop asking me questions!" Cordy screamed at him.

"I can see everything is going well in here, I thinking I'm going to leave." Gunn said.

"Wait, what did you come in here for?" Wesley asked.

"Well since Fred ran after Tiama, and that in it's self will take all day, I decided I'd see if there was any work to be done." Gunn said.

"Fred's your wife right?" Giles asked.

"Here he goes with the questions again." Cordy said annoyed as she put the folders back in the cabinet.

"Yes, she is." Gunn said coming in.

"What does she do here any way? And you?" He asked.

"Fred does research mainly and Gunn fights." Wesley said.

"How long have the two of you been together any way?" Giles asked.

"Not long really, at first I thought she was going to fall for him." Gunn said pointing at Wesley.

"But she didn't." Wesley said sadly.

"You just have horrible luck with people you like don't you." Giles said to Wesley.

"Oh no." Cordy said worried.

"What's wrong with you?" Giles asked.

"I just had a vision." Cordy said.

"Let me guess you didn't like it?" Wesley asked.

"No, Angel's not going to like it." Cordy said.


	7. Who's next 7

Title: Who's next 7/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

"Angel…" Cordy said as her, Gunn, Wes and Giles came out of the office.

"You look worried what's wrong?" Angel asked going over to her.

"She had a vision." Gunn said.

"Ok a vision shouldn't worry you that much." Angel said worried.

"I know that but this is about Tiama." Cordy said.

"What? What did you see?" Angel asked freaking out. "Cordy, tell me now!" 

"Angel man, give her room to breath." Gunn said.

Angel backed off. "Cordy, please tell me." Angel begged.

"I saw a pact of vamps acting Tiama here." Cordy said.

"Where?" Angel asked.

"I don't know I couldn't tell. It's one of these rooms and… Damon was with her." Cordy said.

"Damon, you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Cordy said.

"Ok we split up. Gunn you take Oz and search that wing. Wes you take Will and search those and Giles you go with Cordy that way. I'll take the rest by my self." Angel said as everyone headed off.

"So you think it's safe to go out now?" Damon asked.

"Probably." Tiama said as she opened the door.

"You're not going any where's Slayer!" One of the vamps said as they pushed their way into the room.

"Why did they just call you the Slayer?" Damon asked confused.

"I'll explain later, I was hoping to talk to Wesley first." Tiama said annoyed. "Damon, get back!" She screamed.

"Oh this should be fun. We like them young and fresh." The other one said smiling. 

"You're not even going to get a chance to get a bite of me!" Tiama said as she broke the chair in the room up against the wall and grabbed a piece.

"You're new at this. There's no way you know what you are doing." One of them said. 

"You want to bet your life on it?" Tiama said as she went after him and staked him quickly. "So who's next?"

"He was weak and stupid. I'm not." One of them said as he jumped over and got a hold of Damon. 

Tiama jumped behind him and started to break his fingers. "Now are you going to let go or are you going to be in a lot pain?"

"I'll let go." The vamp finally said as he let go of Damon.

"Good then you die." She said as she staked him. 

There were only three vamps left in the room.

"Ok let's get this over with fellows I don't have all day." Tiama said as one by one she staked them all.

She was so busy with staking them that she did not ever realize her father had come in the room.

"That's for messing with the slayer." Tiama said as she staked the last one.

"The Slayer? Tiama, what's going on?" Angel asked.

"They've been in there for a long time." Will said worried.

"Well I don't think they'll be coming out any time soon." Damon said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Gunn asked.

"It's kind of a blur right now but I think I do." Damon said.

"Would you mind telling us? Because Cordy and Angel didn't tell us anything they just went straight into the office." Wesley said.

"Yeah well. Tiama was planning on talking to first but as you know things happened." Damon said.

"Talk to me why?" Wesley asked confused.

"Personally if I was her I would have talked to Giles but she didn't ask for my advice." Damon said.

"Did she need to talk to a Watcher or something?" Xander asked.

"That would make since." Damon said.

"Actually nothing about this is making sense." Fred said.

"Then imagine how Tiama feels." Damon said.


	8. Who's next 8

Title: Who's next 8/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

"I want an explanation, now!" Angel screamed.

"Angel, relax. I think she's a little upset right now." Cordy said.

"I can't really give you an explanation because I don't really understand anything right now." Tiama said through tears.

"What do you know?" Cordy asked.

"That what I just did in there it felt natural like I was meant to be doing it." Tiama said.

"Why do you think you're the Slayer?" Angel asked.

"Because the Oracles told me I was and so did mom." 

"Your mother? You have never met your mother. And how did you see the Oracles?" Angel confused.

"The day mom died she came to me and brought me to them and she's come to see me since."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Angel asked mad.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to hear it. Hell, I didn't ever want to hear it!" Tiama screamed.

"Tiama!" Angel screamed.

"You know what I don't care that I just screamed at you, I don't care that I just cussed at you. What I do care about is that you will not accept something that I had no choice but to accept! Do you really think I choose this? That I choose to do the one thing my mother was killed doing?" Tiama said furious.

"I don't want this for you because I don't want you to end up like your mother." 

"No you don't want this for me because that means that I won't need you any more that for once in my life I'll be able to fight by myself, that I won't be your little girl who is scared of everyone little thing that happens."

"That's not true, you know that not true."

"Yes I do, you've always lived to protect me, lived to hide me from the big evil out there, to hide me from your kind."

"My kind?"

"Yes, the vampire that you are and that could be in part because you don't want to be a vampire or it could be in a part because mom killed your kind but news flash your kind is evil and now I'm going to be killing your kind and really you can't stop me."

"Now that's where you wrong, I do hate my kind and yes I want them killed but don't think for one second that I can't stop you from killing them. Because last time I checked I was still your father which means Slayer or no Slayer you do what I say, and I don't want you to be a Slayer."

"Right and how exactly are you going to stop me?"

"With every thing I've got and every way I can."

"So the battle lines are drawn I see, me against you, father against daughter and vamp against slayer. I do not have a single doubt who's going to win this. And don't be shocked if it's me." Tiama said as she walked out of the office.

"Angel, maybe…" Cordy started to say.

"No, don't I'm going." Angel said as he walked out of the office.

"I was just going to say maybe you two should cool down and then talk." Cordy said sarcastically to her self.

Angel headed straight to his room, hoping to shut out everyone and everything else in the hotel. He could not take talking to anyone. He was so mad right now, more furious then he'd ever been in life. He didn't understand what was happening. He had already lost the love of his life to her job and now he was going to lose his daughter the same way. He needed answers, real answers. But no one could tell or no one would tell him. He was just the father, he was not someone who really needed answers or so they thought. But he wanted them. He needed them. He was not going to give up on his daughter with out a fight and that's what he planned to do. He walked backed into his office, past everyone who was asking every question they could think of. He found what he was looking for quick. He opened the page and recited the spell and then everything went dark.

"Ok, what just happened?" Tiama asked as she got up from the floor where she had just fallen. Everything seemed like it was a big blur and she couldn't really tell if she was still in her room or if she was some where's else. She started to head towards her door when she realized it was not there any more. "Ok, that's not supposed to happen." Tiama said. 

"Yes it is." A voice said back to her.  "We don't need doors where we are."

"Who? Where are you?" Tiama asked confused and worried. 

"Relax, feel the calmness around you. You wanted answers you're going to get them but not until you're clam." The voice replied.

"Calm, right that's really going to happen." Tiama said sarcastically.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" She heard her father say from behind her.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Tiama?" He asked back. "Where are you?"

"I'm…." She looked around her. There were no walls, no floor; no ceiling there was nothing but her and he father a little further behind her. "I'm in front of you." 

"You weren't supposed to be affected." Angel said as he floated towards her.

"Affected by what? What did you do?" Tiama asked.

"He wanted answers which if you two could relax she'll give them to you." The voice said back.

"That's getting really annoyed." Tiama said.

"How about we do what it says, it's the only thing that seems to answer us." Angel said.

"How am I going to relax? After everything that happened?" Tiama asked.

"Forget it for now, it's the only way I know how to get out of here." Angel said.

"Ok." Tiama said as she closed her eyes and so did Angel.

"Angel? Tiama?" Buffy said with a smile.


	9. Who's next 9

Title: Who's next 9/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at ([23405@sjamail.net][1])

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

"Buffy?" Angel asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, who else did you expect?" Buffy asked smiling.

"Mom, it's so good to see you again." Tiama said as she got and almost hugged Buffy.

Buffy backed up. "You can't touch me here, it's not like when I'm on earth."

"Oh," Tiama said sitting down sadly.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Because I'm the person with the answers to the questions you have."

"So they gave you the "all knowing" thing up here?" Angel asked.

"It's about time, too bad I couldn't have it when I was alive." 

"Is this heaven?" Tiama asked.

"No, it's like a waiting from to heaven I guess. They won't let me in till everyone I love on earth is ok."

"Oh, so we're the reason you haven't been able to go in yet?" Tiama asked.

"Not just you, it's the whole gang too."

"Yeah they're taking this pretty hard." Angel said.

"I can't reach them, I need you to help me." Buffy said to Angel.

"How can I? I can barely help me self." Angel said sadly.

"You have to or I'll never get to heaven."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

"What so you can reach me when ever you want me?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"It's selfish."

"I'm a vampire, I think I'm allowed to be selfish everyone once and a while."

"But I can't stay here forever Angel, I don't want to." 

Looking at her parents together, Tiama realized how much they really loved each other. "Um… not to rush you two are anything but I don't know how much time we have…" Tiama said to Buffy and Angel.

"She's right, I don't know how much time they're going to give me." Buffy said.

"Fine, we'll get to the questions." Angel said mad.

"Ask away, there's nothing I can't tell you." Buffy said truthfully.

"I want to know why Tiama is the new slayer." Angel asked.

"Because she's my daughter." Buffy said truthfully.

"I thought being the Slayer was something that wasn't passed down."

"Well I'm the first Slayer to have a child, so they've never had to test the theory before." 

"How could you let this happen?" Angel asked mad.

"How could I have stopped it? I didn't even know she exited." Buffy said back mad.

"Well I had my reasons for not telling you."

"Yeah I bet, but I wish you would have so I could of at least trained her." 

"Trained her to do what die?" 

"Will you guys stop it!" Tiama screamed as she started to cry. "This is the first time I've ever seen you two together and it might be the last so please don't fight." Tiama begged.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Buffy said. "We won't fight." She said looking at Angel.

"Right, we won't."

"So are there any other questions?" Buffy asked.

"Am I going to die like you?" Tiama asked.

"Where did Tiama and Angel go?" Oz asked Willow.

"To there rooms I suppose." Willow said back.

Cordy came down the stairs quickly. "Their doors are locked and I can't hear anything." She said worried.

"Do you think something happened?" Wesley asked.

"I don't but what if something did?" Cordy asked.

"Did you even knock?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I banged very loudly and no one answered."

"Ok, well maybe…. Maybe you're just over reacting." Gunn said.

"No I'm not, something is going and I want to know what it is!" Cordy said mad.

"Ok calm down, there's got to be a simple solution to this." Fred said.

"Yeah they're dead." Spike said.

"No they're not!" Damon screamed back at him.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to be annoying and he's succeeding." Xander said.

"But what if he's right?" Cordy asked.

"He's Spike, he's never right." Xander said as he tried to comfort her.

   [1]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net



	10. Who's next 10

Title: Who's next 10/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

"Mom!" Tiama screamed as she landed on the floor in her room. She got up and dusted her self off.  "Great, she sent me back!" Tiama screamed mad. _Wait dad, he should be back too._ Tiama thought as she ran out of her room and to her dad's. As she started to open the door, the knob turned and the door opened.

"Tiama, you got back safely, I'm so glad." Angel said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad too but why are we back?" She asked confused.

"I guess you asked the one question you couldn't get an answer for." Angel said sadly.

"But she did give me an answer." Tiama said shocked.

"I was there, Tiama, she didn't say anything." Angel said confused.

"But then how do I…" Tiama said as she started to remember everything so clearly.

"Tiama? Angel?" Cordy asked as she ran up the stairs.

"We're at the door to my room!" Angel screamed and then turned to Tiama. "How do you what? Tiama what were you going to say?"

"You guys are ok? I was so worried." Cordy said as she ran up and hugged them.

"Yeah we're fine. Cordy, there's no reason to worry. And don't take what Spike says seriously. He's Spike, he never should be taken seriously." Tiama said to reassure Cordy.

"How did you know what Spike said to me? How do you even know Spike?" Cordy asked confused.

"Hey guys, you're back! Cordy here was so worried and now looking at you, I can assume she was right to be worried?" Oz asked as him, Willow, Damon, Giles, Wesley, Spike, Gunn and Fred came up.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just…. I think I need to lie down." Tiama said as she started to head to her room.

"Tiama, just tell me you're all right." Angel begged.

"I… give me a little while because I can't tell you that right now." Tiama said as she continued to walk.

"Should I go after her?" Angel asked Cordy.

"I can't answer that till you tell me what happened." Cordy said.

Tiama sat on her bed crying. She wanted everything to go away, all the visions, the flashbacks, all the knowledge she was receiving. She couldn't take it; she didn't want it. "Take it back! Make it stop! Please!" Tiama screamed. She clutched her head in her hands and started to rock back and forth. "This is not happening. This can't be happening!" Tiama said as she tired to convince herself. It didn't work though because the visions wouldn't stop. Tiama got under her covers, cried and held Andy Bear close to her heart. (if you don't know about Andy Bear then you might want to read Child of Love)

"Angel, you had to have known the risks that doing something like that would cause." Wesley said shocked after Angel told the story.

"He didn't care about the risks or who he hurt, all he cared about was that he got what he wanted." Cordy said mad.

"Cordy, it wasn't like that. It really wasn't and look I'm fine, Tiama is fine." Angel said walking over to her.

"Right, if she's so fine then why didn't she tell you she was?" Cordy asked.

"Because she just saw her mother and when she asked her mother if she was going to die, her mother refused to answer her. I mean how would you react if you were told you were going to die!" Angel said mad.

"What? You let her find out she's going to die?" Cordy asked furious.

"No, Buffy never said she was but… she might as well have."

"Then we need to do something… I'm not losing her Angel, I can't lose her." Cordy said as she started to cry.

Angel grabbed her and held her tight. "Just because that's what's supposed to happen doesn't mean we're going to let it happen." Angel said as a tear started to fall down his face. "I never had a choose about raising her, I missed three years of her life but I'm having a choose in rather I lose her or not and I'm not losing her!" 

"Did he just say Buffy is Tiama's mother?" Willow asked Oz shocked.

"Yeah and that she's going to die." Oz said also shocked.

"I'll do…. I mean we'll do what ever it takes to keep her. None of us are ready to say good bye to that little girl ever!" Gunn said.

"I love her and I can't picture her not being in our lives." Fred said crying.

"You don't have to, we're not losing her. We will fight with everything we have to make sure we don't!" Wesley said. 

"This family has been through hell and back and we're still together, there's shouldn't be a doubt in any one's mind that we'll make it through this!" Gunn said.

"How could Buffy be her mother?" Xander asked Willow.

"Wouldn't Buffy have mentioned this?" Spike asked.

"That's if you knew." Giles said.

"We'll do all we can." Willow said to Angel. "But you've got to explain this to us. We need to know how you and Buffy could have a child and she wouldn't tell us." 

"She didn't know. I could never bring my self to tell her." Angel said.

"Then how?" Willow asked.

"Cordy and I raised her after the Oracles brought her to me. She was three years old at the time…." Angel said as he started to tell his daughter's story.


	11. Who's next 11

Title: Who's next 11/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks)

"Tiama?" Damon asked as he opened the door to her room. 

"Go away, please." Tiama begged from her bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he came in. He was shocked to see Tiama curled up in her bed, crying and clutching a teddy bear.

"Damon, please just leave… please." She begged again.

"No, not till I'm sure you're ok." Damon said as he went over to the bed.

"I know that before when no one knew were I was you, you knew I was fine then so why can't you just believe that now?" Tiama asked.

"Because I can see you know and I know for a fact you're not ok. And besides how did you know what I was thinking when you were missing?" Damon asked confused.

"Because I can see it. I can see everything. I can see my parents together. I can see when my Aunt Cordy first met my dad, I can see the first years of my life, and I can see when my mother first found out she was the slayer. I can see everything." Tiama said sadly.

"Wait just a second, why can you see all this stuff?"

"I don't know I think it was something my mother did or a gift she gave me."

"You saw your mother again? When?" 

"Tonight, my dad did some sort of a spell to get some answers and she was the one to give them to me."

"Did you actually get any answers?"

"What I got what this. I guess this I what I get for asking if I'm going to die like her."

"So do you know now?"

"What I know is everything up to the point when I got back. Damon, I really don't like knowing all this stuff."

"Why? Doesn't it give you some sort of answer to everything?"

"What it gives me is a headache. I don't think any one person should have this much information in their head."

"Maybe it's just because you just got all of it. Maybe tomorrow everything will start to make sense."

"So you think if I just go to sleep, assuming I can go to sleep that when I wake everything will be fine?"

"Not perfect but at least things will make sense or at least I hope things will."

"And do I look like I can go to sleep any time soon?" Tiama asked sarcastically.

"No, but do you have any sleeping pills?" 

"Yeah, in my bathroom cabinet."

Damon got up and headed into her bathroom and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and poured her a cup of water. "Here take two of these."

Tiama took the two pills and a cup of water from him and swallowed them. "Thanks but what if they don't work?"

"How about you just lay down. I'll stay with you till you go to sleep and if you don't then we'll think of something else." Damon said reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll try it but I don't think it will work." She said as she started to lie down.

"Well just humor me." Damon said smiling as he pulled the covers over her.

"That's quite a story." Willow said shocked after Angel finished it.

"Do you see now why I didn't tell Buffy? I mean I don't think she would have believed me." Angel asked.  
"Yeah, even I'm having a little time following and believing that story." Xander said.

"But it's true word for word. That's what even stranger about it." Gunn said.

"And also great about. I mean if things hadn't happened the way they happened then we wouldn't have Tiama and I can't picture not having Tiama." Cordy said.

"So don't even try to. I think with all the power we've got here we can save her." Angel said.

"You know I don't think you'll be able to do anything with out Tiama's help. Take it from me, a slayer that doesn't go a long with what she's supposed to always ends up having to go along with it." Giles said.

"I agree with Giles on that one. I mean look at Buffy. She tried to run from her destiny and look where it got here. Plus there's Faith who tried to be evil but ended up turning her self in to being good." Wesley pointed out.

"So what you both are saying is that Tiama has no choice but to be the Slayer?" Angel asked annoyed.

"No what we're saying is that destiny isn't usually something you can change." Giles said.

"Exactly." Wesley said.

"Well I'm planning on changing it. And there's with out with out the help of all of you." Angel said determined.

"With us, it will be a lot easier with us." Oz said.

"So where exactly do we start?" Fred asked.

"With research of course." Willow said.

"Got it, Angel what are you going to do?" Cordy asked.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Tiama and make sure she's ok." 

"Want me to come with you?" Cordy asked.

"No it's ok I got it. Why don't you help them get to work?" Angel offered.

"Got it." Cordy said.

Spike looked at Cordy. "Don't you dare tell me you're planning on making me work because I simply won't do it." 

"Good luck." Angel said smiling as he headed up stairs.

"You know you'll owe me for doing this you know." Cordy told him.

"I always do and I always pay you back." Angel said.


	12. Who's next 12

Title: Who's next 12/?

Arthur: Christen Hays (PurplehaysC@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Tiama and anyone else you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! And I want all the comments good or bad you have!  (Oh I got this idea from reading Child of Love so who ever wrote that thanks) The song that Angel sings is I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song by Jim Croce Ok guys it's been suggested that I get an beta reader (editor) for my stories. If you are willing to do that then email me please.

Tiama's head finally hit the pillow. She woke up and felt the wind on her face. It sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't put a name to the place where she was but it felt oddly familiar. She passed a group of people who almost knocked her to the floor of course they couldn't see her so they didn't even know what they'd done to her. She looked around the street to try to figure out where she was. "The Bronze" was the only name the building had.  She figured she should go in. She reached for the doorknob but quickly realized she could go right through the door. She looked around and saw people playing pool, talking, eating and a band was playing. She knew there was a reason she was here. She noticed a couple on the dance floor. She walked over to them and recognized the guy. It was her father. He was holding someone tight. She looked closely at the girl and noticed it was her mother. As her mother pulled away she noticed her father had a cross burned into his chest.

Angel came to the door, knocked and slowly started to open the door. He saw Tiama in a deep sleep. She had Andy bear clutched close to her. She had tears coming down her face. Angel sat down next to Tiama's bed and watched her. She looked so troubled but he still didn't wake her up. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _Angel kissed a little Tiama on the head and started to leave the room. _

_"I'm not asleep." She exclaimed._

_Angel came back in the room smiling. "Then why were your eyes closed?"_

_"I was just pretending."_

_"I thought you were. So what can I do to get you to got sleep?"_

_Tiama thought for a minute. "Another story?"_

_"I've already read you three."_

_"A glass of water?"_

_"You already had one and one is the limit remember?"_

_"I remember. Ok a song?"_

_"You know I can't sing."_

_"No I don't. I think you have a very pretty voice."_

_"You are a little bias."_

_"Bias?" She asked confused._

_"Never mind. You sure you want me to sing?"_

_"It's the only that will put me to sleep."_

_"Ok what song?"_

_"You pick." _

_Angel thought for a minute. "Ok I've got a song. How about you get comfortable?"_

_Tiama hit her pillow and then laid down flat. "I'm ready."_

_"Ok…. Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

_'Cause Every time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song _

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song." By the time Angel was through Tiama was asleep._

Angel came back to reality, looked down at Tiama and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you. I hope you know that the only reason I'm fighting this so hard is because I love you."  Angel said as he got up and left the room.

_Cordy walked into Tiama's room and started laughing. "What did you do to the poor child?" Cordy asked Angel. _

_"Do I look pretty?" Little Tiama asked as she got up and spun around for Cordelia. "Daddy did my hair." She said proudly._

_"I can see that." Cordy said laughing. _

_"What's so funny? I think she looks great."_

_"You would. Oh Tia, how about you let me do you hair like mine?"_

_"Is that ok, daddy?"_

_Angel looked at Cordy. " Yeah."_

_"Ok and let's make sure that if you ever have another question about your hair or cloths you come to me, ok?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because your daddy despite his best efforts really doesn't know that much about this girly stuff. And well I do."_

_"Daddy is that true?"_

_Angel smiled. "Sadly enough yes it's true. Now why don't you go get your brush, so Cordelia can you do you hair?"_

_"Ok." Tiama said as she started searching for her brush._

_"Thanks." Angel told Cordelia._

_"No problem I'm just glad that I'm good for something."_

_"You're more than just something in Tiama's eyes. I hope you know that."_

"You ok?" Xander asked as he came over to Cordelia. 

"What?" Cordelia asked as she came back to reality.

"Where did you go?" Xander asked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't really know. Back into some happy old memories." Cordelia said smiling.

"Mind sharing?"

"Just some memories of when Tiama was little. I can't believe her life has come to this."

"You know even if she is the slayer, she'll be ok."

"You don't know that."

"But I believe it and so should you. There's no reason to give up on her. She wouldn't give up on you, now would she?"

"I guess not."

Damon came out of the closet. He walked over to Tiama. It was a close call that Angel didn't catch him sitting next to her bedside. He looked down at Tiama and noticed how unsettled she looked. He worried that maybe giving her those sleeping pills wasn't a good idea. That it only made things worse. That's the last he wanted to do. He was running out of ideas though. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to help her but he didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to take away all the pain she was feeling but he knew he couldn't. What she was going through was her very own "calling".  And from what Tiama's mother had said about her calling it wasn't something that you got to choose.  Damon got up and decided he wasn't going to be much help up here so he should try to help downstairs.

"So who wants to be the one to tell them that there's nothing we can do?" Oz asked.

"I vote Giles." Spike said.

"I'm not saying anything." Giles said.

"Ok then Will."

"No I can't tell Angel to give up on his daughter." 

"Why not?" Spike asked confused.

"Because if Damon was in her place I wouldn't want to give up on him."

"But sweetheart there isn't anything we can do." Oz said.

"We may know that but they don't need to know that." Will said looking at Cordy, Wesley, Fred and Gunn.

"Find anything?" Wesley asked Fred and Gunn.

"Not yet. But we're not giving up." Gunn said.

Fred didn't hear them; her thoughts were somewhere else. _"Fred, Cordy and I are leaving do you think you can watch Tiama?" Angel asked as he came downstairs._

_"Why am I coming with you?" Cordelia asked confused._

_"Because your details of the vision were too vague. I need you to help me find it."_

_"You know I'm not a dog. I can't just sniff out the location." Cordelia said annoyed._

_"Wait, why am I watching Tiama?" Fred asked worried._

_"I don't have the money for a babysitter, she knows you and I don't really trust her with Gunn or Wesley."_

_"But…"_

_"Fred our cell phone numbers are at the desk. You'll be fine she's only a little girl." Angel said._

_"And if we don't answer the phone. It's because I killed Angel for comparing me to a dog." Cordy said as her and Angel left._

_"Ok." Fred said nervously. "I can do this."_

_"Daddy!" Tiama screamed._

_Fred dropped the folder she had in her hands and ran upstairs to Tiama's room. When she opened the door, she saw Tiama crying. "Tiama, what's wrong?"_

_"Where's my daddy?" She asked._

_"He and Aunt Cordy went out for a while. But I'm here."_

_Tiama was silent for a second. "Have you ever played hide and seek?"_

_"Yes. Is that what you want to do?"_

_"Chutes and ladders?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Gold fish?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ever been to Disney land?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you want to go?"_

_"Why do you asked?"_

_"Just seeing if you were a good babysitter or not."_

_"Am I?"_

_"So far, you're ok but it all depends on one question."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Can you take me to Disneyland now?"_

_Fred laughed. "No."_

_"Well I had to try." Tiama said smiling._

"_Angel: What's happening?  
Buffy: Shh. Don't worry about it. I love you.  
Angel: I love you.  
Buffy: Close your eyes."_

Tiama watched the scene and before she could think about what she saw the scene changed.

"Whistler: She's gonna have it tough, that Slayer. She's just a kid. The world's full of big, bad things.  
Angel: I wanna help her. I want...I wanna become someone.  
Whistler: God, jeez, look at you. She must be prettier than the last Slayer. This isn't gonna be easy. The more you live in this world, the more you see how apart from it you really are. And this is dangerous work. Right now, you couldn't go three rounds with a fruit fly!  
Angel: I wanna learn from you.  
Whistler: Alright.  
Angel: But I don't wanna dress like you.  
Whistler: Again, you're annoying me. You're lucky we need you on our side." 

"Why was she seeing all this? What was this?"

"Angel: You still my girl?  
Buffy: Always."

"Ok there's my dad and mom again but why?"

"Buffy: The funeral was... (sighs) it was brutal, but it's tomorrow that I'm worried about.  
Angel: What's tomorrow?  
Buffy: That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now I've had a road map. Things to do every minute, having to do with Mom.   
Angel: Tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes.  
Buffy: And everybody expects me to know how to do it, because... (sarcastically) I'm so strong."

"Why am I watching this? Why do I need to know this?"

"Angelus: My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell.  
Buffy: Save me a seat."

Tiama was so confused. She was seeing and hearing pieces of things that made not sense. She felt so lost and confused. She just wanted to wake up. 

"Need some help?"

Tiama turned around. The voices and flashes stopped. "You look familiar."

"I should. Your dad, Aunt Cordy and I go way back."

"Doyle?"

"You got it."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mother sent me to help you."

"Help me how?"

"She said I'd be your guide."

"Do you know how to be my guide?"

"No clue."

"Great! This should be tons of fun!" Tiama said sarcastically.

"Everything that involves me always is." 


End file.
